Mewtwo: Reinvented
by rocketd0g
Summary: Giovanni remembers nothing about Mewtwo. Team Rocket scientists, Professors Namba and Sebastian, travel to New Island in an effort to recover information about its creation, embarking on a journey to create a second Mewtwo to bring down the first.
1. Legendary

He was still amazed that Sebastian had even been able to find the place. Fuji had only disclosed the location of his laboratory to them once, and that had been years ago, when the ferry still ran out to New Island. Yet somehow, Namba marveled, his colleague had managed to find what was left of the abandoned lab with disturbingly little difficulty, barking out accurate directions to the girl piloting their helicopter.

It was especially bothersome because Namba had been much more involved in the Mewtwo project than the other man had been. Or so he thought.

" Did I mention I have an eidetic memory?" Sebastian smirked, noticing the odd look he was getting from his friend as he climbed out of the chopper.

" I see." Namba gave the slightest nod in response. That explained a lot. " No wonder you made it to the top as fast as you did."

" Do I detect spite?"

Namba ignored Sebastian's comment and began to walk towards the ruined structure, the other man close behind him.

" I still don't understand what this is supposed to accomplish."

" We're looking for something."

Sebastian approached the rubble and pushed a piece of sheetrock aside with his foot. The island wasn't huge, but it was covered in what hadn't been washed away after the lab had blown up. The two of them stood there and stared in silence for a moment before the taller man rolled his sleeves up.

" What?" Namba continued to stand and stare.

" Anything. It won't take much to get Giovanni to believe us."

" Do you think he won't suspect we've fabricated it ourselves?"

Sebastian paused.

" He's been…brainwashed, for lack of a better word. But he's not stupid. Fuji's research was revolutionary…cloning was only explored in primitive animals hundreds of years ago. Nothing ever really came of it, and probably for good reason. It had never been tried on humans or pokemon before, and that…" he grunted as he turned a particularly large piece of stone over, "…is why Giovanni was so interested in it, though he somehow doesn't remember it now."

" He thinks you and I are spouting nonsense." Namba joined his colleague in searching through the trash and rubble.

" Yes, apparently the recollection of most everyone in the research department is still not enough confirmation that The Mewtwo Project actually happened. He's too stubborn to ever admit he's in the wrong…" the professor added under his breath. " If we can find one shred of Fuji's research here, then all we…hello."

Underneath the rock there was a large mass of papers. They were far from in decent condition, charred and some of them torn, but much of it was still readable. Namba squinted.

" You would think it had all been incinerated when the lab was destroyed."

" If I were a religious man, I'd say it was a sign from God."

" A sign that what?"

" That you and I are supposed to find that damned creature our department created and use it for it's original intended purpose."

They shared a knowing look and Sebastian collected the file, which the two of them began reading immediately, hoping for their sake that Fuji had been one who liked to record his findings and processes in great detail. Perhaps, Sebastian had rambled on the plane, they could even improve on Fuji's methods, and create something greater. Just proving the existence of Mewtwo to Giovanni didn't guarantee that they would find it again. Hell, it had slipped through their fingers twice already.

" …this is not about Mewtwo." Namba groaned impatiently as he read a few paragraphs, turning away. Sebastian grabbed his sleeve and pulled him back.

" That doesn't matter. Anything about the little girl is just as good."

Sebastian continued reading and Namba peered over his shoulder.

" Giovanni isn't interested in collecting humans."

Namba was thwapped on the forhead.

" They used the same process to create the girl as they used to create Mewtwo. I thought you said you worked with him on this project, you dolt."

" On the pokemon part."

" Anyhow…" Sebastian skimmed the papers, flipping through them as if they were an animation of some sort. " …we'll be taking this back to show Giovanni. It isn't much, but it's a start."

" What about this?"

Namba reached down to pick up what had been beneath the papers and the rubble. It was a small, thin, black something that just fit between his index finger and thumb. Sebastian smiled…he could be quite absent-minded, but Namba had always had an eye for details that everyone else usually passed over. Even with glasses, Sebastian was often apt to miss the small things….then again, that didn't really matter when you had a team of 10 or 12 going behind you to pick up the slack.

" What is that?" Sebastian leaned closer.

" Do you think it's important?" the other man asked.

" Come here."

" Wh- SON OF A-!"

In one swift movement Sebastian had taken the thing from Namba and plucked something from his eye at the same time.

" Just as I thought." he held them in front of his face and examined them comparatively while the other professor hopped around the island with his hands over his face. " It appears to be an eyelash."

" Eyelash…" Namba stopped running around and came in close to examine the object. " That's what they used to make it."

" An eyelash?" Sebastian's eyes shot up to meet his.

" The eyelash that came from Mew. That's what they used to make the clone."

The wind blew harshly enough to make a few pebbles roll around. Sebastian stared at Namba through whispering bangs, and his glasses glimmered for a moment as the corners of his mouth turned up into a self-satisfied smirk.

" Well well well. Should we need to put another Mewtwo in front of Giovanni to convince him it's real…then that's precisely what we'll do."


	2. Experiment

" When will she be 'born', professor?"

Giovanni stared at the child before him. It was surreal, like something you might see in a science fiction movie. Even living in such an advanced age technologically and scientifically speaking, man-made children did not float in giant test tubes. Sadly, this was indeed reality and he was beside himself with amazement at the new information the doctors had presented him in the past few months.

What really irked him was that the information _should not_ have been new to him at all.

" Whenever we decide." Professor Sebastian replied dully, half-heartedly picking at a fingernail and trying not to think about why Nanba was so late. " I wouldn't expect much from it, though."

" Oh?"

" She's very weak, and she could die at anytime. If we do decide to bring her out of the tube, she doesn't stand half a chance, and I can't say I'm not grateful for that." He admitted. " We were hoping the DNA sample we found on the island was of pokemonistic origins…I wasn't expecting it to belong to Fuji's daughter. We should have tested it _before_ we started the cloning process."

Giovanni nodded and continued to stare at the child. Though it wasn't what they were looking for and was a waste of time considering it wouldn't survive birth anyway, it did serve a purpose. He doubted he would have believed the professors had they only come to him with files and such…anything of that nature could be easily fabricated. Sebastian had known this, and had partnered with Namba for months to try and create a human clone with Fuji's leftover research.

" We won't be making a second attempt." The professor continued, interrupting Giovanni's thoughts. Persian wandered curiously around the equipment in the lab, it's claws ticking loudly on the linoleum floor. " Even though it was necessary for our purposes in getting Project Mewtwo back on track, bringing a dead colleague's dead daughter back to life is disturbing even by my standards."

" I'd like you to focus on the pokemon now, anyway." Giovanni narrowed his eyes, plans formulating in his head. He knew the only way they could do that was to find and obtain an actual DNA sample from the Mewtwo. " I'll be sending agents out in droves for observance in Kanto and Johto."

Sebastian nodded silently.

" I'll find Mewtwo." Giovanni balled his right fist tightly, using great restraint not to slam it into the glass before them. " No one and nothing deceives me. Especially something that was created for the sole purpose to serve me. If Mewtwo won't be caught, then we'll simply create an even more powerful one and send it out to destroy the first attempt."

" Oh, yes sir." The doctor quietly agreed.

" In the meantime, you work on cloning other pokemon." He spoke firmly. " I have other business to attend to. Persian, come. We'll be in touch."

The professor acknowledged Giovanni's departure with another nod of the head, and motioned for one of the other members of the scientific team to come over.

" Sir. What shall we do in regards to the body?"

" I want you to treat this as medical waste." Sebastian cheerfully patted the tank. " Take it out back and make quick work of getting this cleaned up; more important things to attend to, you know."

The other scientist shuddered at the thought of the task before him as the head glided back to his office, eager to get Namba on the phone and coordinate the next phase of the project right away.


	3. Predict

Even if he had been expecting such a big shock, he never would have expected this.

They sat across from each other in the kitchen in tense silence. Namba could hardly bear to look at the horribly disfigured man before him.

" I really don't know what to say." The doctor picked at a dent in the table top, intently focusing on it to avoid the present situation. " I'm glad that you're…alive."

He had intended to say alive and well, but couldn't do it.

" Well, that makes one of us."

The other man sat calmly, staring, seeming to wait for something. His expression seemed to say that he would only explain himself if Namba really was too dense to figure it out on his own.

" We thought you were dead…you disappeared in the accident and we assumed…"

" I know what happened."

"…right. You were there."

Namba finally did look up, very slowly like a scolded child, to meet his eyes. He supposed that once you got past the shock, the disfigurement really wasn't that bad. He was burned almost everywhere. Nanba quickly tried to force himself to get past the thought that his skin looked like a pizza after you took off the cheese…dimpled and uneven. _It's the same thing, I guess._ He thought._ Remove the cheese, remove the skin._

" Do you know why I bothered to come here today?" Fuji seemed to stare right through him.

Namba knew good and well, though he hadn't figured out how Fuji had known exactly what they were up to since he hadn't bothered to return to Team Rocket after the success of the Mewtwo Project. The fact that someone on the outside had access to their information unnerved him.

" You want to come back to work." He decided to play stupid anyway. It was a good thing his wife wasn't home. " Speaking of, I'm supposed to be at the lab right now. We had an appointment with Gio-"

He cut himself off, realizing that he was about to tell on himself anyway.

" I know that after looking at me an intelligent man would have deduced this already, but I came to tell you that you're making a grave mistake."

" Well, of course you would think that," the smaller man tried to rationalize, " because your Mewtwo got away, but-"

" Nothing has come so far in the past few years to prevent this from happening again. I'm begging you not to repeat my mistake."

Namba sighed heavily. That wasn't necessarily true. Fuji had handled the project alone, but he and Sebastian were on this together along with a huge team of scientists. Giovanni was keeping a much closer watch on things this time around. With more people and more advanced technology, he was confident that they wouldn't repeat Fuji's mistake.

Sebastian seemed confident about it, anyway.

" Well…why don't you go to Professor Sebastian about this? " Namba asked, trying to remove responsibility from his own shoulders. " He won't listen to me, there's no way he'll quit."

" Unless Sebastian has changed a lot," Fuji explained, " I know he has a blatant disregard for human life. Do you think he cares if this kills you? Science comes first."

Namba thought about this for a moment.

" Sebastian is thirsty for fame and recognition and perfection in the same way I was desperate to have Amber back. I didn't care I was creating a monster that Giovanni intended to destroy the world with. My needs were being fulfilled as well. That's why you must stop him."

Very clearly trying not to believe this, Namba shook his head to cue the other man to stop.

" I appreciate your concern about it and all. It's been good to see you again." He said calmly. " But we have everything under control."

"….very well."

Despite his disfigurement, disgust could easily be read in Fuji's expression. He stood and leaned over the table, getting a little too close for the other man's comfort.

" I can't stop you. I just hope that when history repeats itself you're a luckier man that I was. Take a good long look at yourself."

Namba had to remain sitting for quite some time after that.


	4. Psychic

He had done something Fuji had not. He had established rapport with it. The façade of mutual respect was easy for charming and charismatic Sebastian to pull off.

He sat cross-legged in front of the creature. It stared at him, mirroring his posture and position. There was no protective glass to shield him from its potential fury, and there were no restraints to hold it back. It was free to do whatever it wanted with him, B Laboratory, or anyone present, and he knew this risk had been necessary in order to gain it's trust. He also knew that taking such measures would probably do little good in the event that the creature did lose its temper. He was not afraid.

Professor Namba and the rest of the research team stood a good distance behind him, watching, not nearly as calm or collected as he. If the creature paid them any attention, it didn't show.

" We already know that you can manipulate things with your mind."

Its eyes shifted and all across the room pens, pencils, beakers, and various small paraphernalia floated in the air, just a few inches above their original resting places. The professor smirked a little and nodded as it illustrated his statement.

" Can you read my thoughts?"

The items dropped with an uneven echo. Glass broke, and no one seemed to care. The creature's thoughts could be heard aloud throughout the room.

_ My powers do not work in that way._

" Are you able to see things that have not happened yet?"

_ No. _

" So your powers are limited to telepathy and telekinesis."

The creature paused. This man made the powers that it did possess seem so trivial and insignificant. It had no idea that Sebastian had done this intentionally, knowing that allowing it to feel any inkling of superiority could lead this experiment to a disastrous finale.

_It would seem so, yes. _

The doctor nodded, continually writing on the clipboard in his lap.

_You said that if I cooperated with you, I would be entitled to ask you questions as well. _

Some of the other scientists shifted uncomfortably. Professor Namba pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket for the nth time this evening, wiping beads of sweat from his brow and the back of his neck.

Sebastian looked up, smiling in what the other scientists would have recognized as a way that was very different from usual had his back not been turned to them. This was not a smug, self-satisfied look; he was actually being personable.

" Anything. You may ask me any and as many questions as you like."

_ Where did I come from? And why? _

" Those are complicated questions. I can only do my best to give you a simple answer."

_ Please. _

" You were born from our scientific efforts, designed by an old _friend_ of mine and created by those you see before you."

The creature narrowed its eyes.

_ And you would do this why? _

" It's not like we had much of a choice." Sebastian replied without missing a beat. " You see, we are in desperate need your help. There is a tremendous threat roaming free in this world as I'm telling you this now, and our organization has been doing its best to stop it. Not only is it a threat to us, but a threat to the entire human race. We are in grave danger…and we are powerless, on our own, to save ourselves."

He leaned forward, a look of immeasurable concern on his face. The creature was intrigued.

_Why has your race failed to stop this monstrosity? _

" We're only human. We don't posses powers like this pokemon...like you, Mewtwo."

_ Mewtwo. _it repeated.

" That is what you are. You are one of two existing creatures like you, the other being the dangerous being I was telling you about." Sebastian leaned forward, engaging the creature before it had the chance to ask another question. " Our organization has been fighting hard to save the world, but we realized long ago that we only stood a chance if we had another Mewtwo on our side. A Mewtwo that was a _friend_ to us. One that was inherently good…and that is why we so lovingly created you."

The professor and the creature eyed each other intently.

" What do you say, Mewtwo?" Sebastian spoke softly. " Will you help us?"

_ Human…your cause is noble. I can see that you care greatly for the rest of your kind, going to such great lengths to bring me here. I will fulfill my purpose. Tell me what I must do. _

The corners of Sebastian's mouth twitched. He bowed his head so the creature could not see, and spoke in the most gratuitous voice he could manage.

" We are so…grateful…to have you with us." The professor stood. " In time, we will discuss a strategy. First, though, I will make arrangements for you to meet with our leader. You're going to have to excuse me as I take a brief absence. We'll leave you in peace for now, to rest and gather your thoughts."

Mewtwo nodded and watched after him as he waved for the scientists to follow him. He nodded graciously one last time, smiling in a way that now struck the creature as most peculiar, though it didn't know why, and within minutes the it was alone with itself and nothing to do but anxiously await the benevolent creator's return.

C Laboratory was buzzing with excitement about what had just happened next door. As the rest celebrated, Sebastian and Namba took a long, brisk walk, seeking the privacy of the former's office.

" We created it to save the world? You could be in the movies with an act like that."

" I personally thought it sounded premeditated and well-rehearsed. For a moment I was afraid it wasn't going to buy into it, quite honestly."

" You've succeeded in brainwashing it, anyway." Namba shook his head, still a bit incredulous at the other doctor's surprisingly convincing performance. " Now what?"

" I want you to notify Giovanni that we would like to meet with him. Tell him it's urgent." Sebastian replied. He grinned a little wider, " But don't tell him why. We will inform him of our success in person."

He chuckled with obvious personal satisfaction, and redhead nearly tripped up when he felt a forceful pat on the back, followed by Sebastian pulling him closer in a rare show of raw emotion.

" We _did _it, Namba."

They walked shoulder to shoulder and the shorter man couldn't help but crack a smile as well. It hit him at once, as if Sebastian's joy had all of a sudden made this into a reality.

" Yes we did. Yes we did!"


End file.
